


Not a Rat

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mike tells Paige the real reason at Graceland, she walks out. Who will Mike turn to now? Not slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Rat

"Paige please," Mike said, "Don't go please." But she did. Mike watcher her leave and was unable to stop the tears that ran down his cheeks. Damn the medication for making him so emotional. But was it the medication? Or was the stress of everything he'd had to do finally catching up with him?

"I can't do this anymore!" he said aloud to himself, rubbing his hands over his eyes in frustration, "I can't do it."

"Can't do what?" he heard someone ask. Mike moved his hands and saw Charlie standing in the doorway of his hospital room.

"Hey," she said when she saw the tears on his face, "Mikey what's wrong?" He tried to say nothing, but all he managed to do was shake his head and release a choked sob. Suddenly, he couldn't do anything to stop the tears from flowing.

"Hey, hey, Mikey, it's okay," Charlie said soothingly as she walked over and hugged him gently. Mike grabbed her arm and turned his head into the crook of her neck.

"I'm not a rat," he choked, "I'm not."

"A rat?" Charlie asked, pulling back slightly, "What are you talking about?"

"I was sent to Graceland to investigate Briggs," Mike said, "But I'm not a rat Charlie, I'm not."

"You're investigating Briggs?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, but I told them to pull me off the case cause I didn't think there was anything to investigate," Mike said, "Please Charlie, you've got to believe me. I tried to tell Paige, but she left before I could."

"It's alright Mikey," Charlie said quietly, "I believe you."

"Y-You do?" Mike said, shocked.

"Yeah Mikey, I do," Charlie said, "But I think you were wrong to say there is nothing to investigate."

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked, "Charlie?"

"I think Briggs is connected to Odin," she said quietly and Mike's eyes widened.

"Why do you think that?" Mike asked.

"We've never seen Odin and when Briggs was meant to meet with him and Bello, Odin was a no-show and Briggs' watch just happened to cut out. There are just too many coincidences," Charlie explained. Mike didn't say anything, but Charlie could see him putting the pieces together.

"Mike," she said and he looked at her, "Will you help me find out what's going on?"

"You really believe I'm not a rat?" he asked and Charlie nodded, "Yeah, I'll help you."


End file.
